


[Podfic] Danger of Eternity

by Devidlg



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't blame me - blame Hess, F/M, Murder, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devidlg/pseuds/Devidlg
Summary: Soulmates are drawn to each other - that's just a fact of life. You don't age once you reach adulthood until you meet them.You can become immortal if you never meet them.Or if they die.Soulmates always find each other - no matter how many times they've died.She loves him.He can't love her.





	[Podfic] Danger of Eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Danger of Eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295134) by [WhenIWasAYoungBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy). 



> Massive thank you to Ria (WhenIWasAYoungBoy) for letting me record this! It was an absolute BLAST to record!

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/e6wx9nzjkgvqa1e/Danger%20of%20Eternity.mp3?dl=0) for mobile streaming and download)_

**Text:** [Danger of Eternity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12295134)

 **Author:** [WhenIWasAYoungBoy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy)

 **Reader:** [Devidlg](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Devidlg)

 **Length:** 11:23


End file.
